full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Griffin
Miles Griffin, aka Earthgirl, is a hipping New Millennium eco-child spreadin' the word of peace, love, and harmony in Florida. Until she was selected by nutjob scientist and TV survival showhost, Jack Hydeman, to participate in Total Drama Hyde-Lands. Infected, she becomes an Evolved female Hyde, alongside her friend, Laurie. They are the Eco-Girls and naturalist survivors of the Fem Amazon Team. But be warned, even this Earth Girl can get pushed... and we all know it's not wise to fool with Mother Nature... or one of her children. Characteristics *'Name': Miles Griffin *'Aliases': Earth Girl, Gaia *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Light Brown (Dark Brown in Hyde) *'Eyes': Green (in both forms) *'Likes': Nature, Mother Nature, Earth, mud baths, Laurie (best friend, Eco-Sister) *'Dislikes': Eating Meat *'Family': Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Miles was a scrawny and undeveloped sixteen year old young Caucasian lady. Her eyes are green but covered by thick glasses. Evolved Hyde Fem Amazon Attire Background Miles Griffin is the only daughter and child of two unknown Eco touring protestors on a mission around the world to push to prevent Earth's death. One of their travels took them to New Haven, where they made a special spa/hotel that surprisingly, left Miles in charge, to which she shows a good business manager. Miles first met Laurie at an "Anti-Meat" meeting and bonded when they had the same idea of naming the meetings "ings." The two were good friends and clicked well together, even more so when they befriended Sarah Crowstorm, who lives at the hotel among the two girls. Personality Miles is a nature-loving vegan who is of pure intentions and puts "Earth first". She is a serene person, but any perceived injustice against nature will send her into an emotional tizzy. Miles and her friend Laurie have traveled extensively and learned a deep respect for different cultures as well as their local flora and fauna. She believes that peace and knowledge is the most important thing. While Miles can be somewhat aloof and pretentious at times, her tree-hugging heart is in the right place. Like her friends Laurie and Sarah, she is a naturalist, meaning she is a nudist, beleving that clothes only hide their roots to nature. Because of this, she's not afraid to be naked around her friends. But she does often smack Ryle back to control his urges, no matter how pure the instinct to mate is... even though she and Laurie have not only slpet with one another, but have opted to sleep with Ryle. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Evolved Hyde' Skills * Reiki Knowledge and Usage: Like Laurie, Miles is able to tap into the energies of Reiki to do the impossible, even before she became an Elemental. These abilities are known as the following ** Entering a Locked Building ** Pulling out and Freeing a Fossil from Ice ** Easily disassembling a Car ** Bringing a Fossil to Life (though this has never been done before, but it has been mentioned) Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hydes Category:Fem Amazons Category:Total Drama Hyde-Lands Category:Heroes